


Pokemon: Third Awakening

by Sikahdik



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Coming of Age, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sikahdik/pseuds/Sikahdik
Summary: Awaken are people with special powers, with most only having one type to them. And while there are some who gained a second typing through training, very few have ever unlocked a third. Mei, an awaken living in a village of normal people, is given a chance of leaving after years of feeling isolated. Soon she'll experience what the world is really like for those like her.





	Pokemon: Third Awakening

Mei has a fairly normal life. She lives in a small seaside village with no more than a dozen or so families. Her mother and father work as a farm hand and fisherman respectively. She was loved by her parents and she loved them back. Most of the other kids avoided her, along with their parents. The few adults who didn't completely steer clear of her still didn't get within arm's reach. The only ones not scared to touch Mei were her parents. Everyone else seemed to believe as if she was poisonous and acted as such. Being sixteen years old, it's been over a decade since she last had a pleasant conversation with anyone beside her parents.

Because of that, Mei is a total shut in. Staying inside her family's hut all day and only going out when her parents force her to. When she was younger, Mei does remember going to buy food with her father everyday, but eventually he stopped taking her. She never was told why. Maybe it was because she always complained about how people would stare at her from windows. Maybe it was because the village told her parents they would stop serving them if they continued to bring Mei. The reason didn't matter to her, since they both would end the same, with her hiding herself away from everyone. A normal life.

Normal for a Poison type Awakened living in a village of normal people anyway. The start of her reclusive existence began when she had first awakened her powers.

Mei just had one of the best days in her life. A merchant ship had docked at the village to trade. Some of the crew were awakened water users and decided to entertain some of the kids while the merchants talked with the adults. Mei, along with the other children, watched in awe as the men and women made water from the ocean move in huge waves with simple arm movements. One man was able to shoot rings of water into the air, where they grew the farther they got until they burst and showered the children in a drizzle of rain.

This whole time, Mei had been sitting next to her best friend, Faith, and sharing the same cup of water. Towards the end of the performance, Faith was no longer looking at any of the performers. Instead, she was staring at the space between her legs and slightly swaying side to side. When Mei tried to see what was wrong with her friend, Faith keeled over and fainted. Faith was quickly rushed to the village doctor. At first, it was believed she had just drunk some unpurified water. But when Mei failed to show any signs of being sick, both girls were brought over to Aspertia, the nearest town.

Having better doctors check the girls revealed that the reason Faith became sick and Mei was fine, was because Mei's own saliva was what poisoned the water. Further inspection on Mei's mouth showed that her top canine teeth were now slightly longer and had small holes on their tips. When she bit down on a stick, a dark magenta colored liquid trickled out of her new fangs. Even without running tests it was clear that the liquid was venom.

Since that day, Mei hasn't been treated the same. Her peers were scared of her. The adults despised her. The only real human interaction she has is with her parents, but they both work long hours everyday to provide for her. The only time she really sees them together is late at night. Any other time and it's either one of them or neither of them. So most days, and some nights, Mei is completely alone.

"Mei, there's something your father and I would like to tell you."

"Yeah, Mom?" said Mei with a sigh.

The three were eating a late dinner, so Mei was already not in a talkative mood, being as tired as she was. Plus she hated the dinner talk they normally had. All it took was one of her parents asking how her day was, to which she'll reply that she hasn't even been outside that whole day, making the rest of the meal awkwardly silent. Though tonight felt different, something about the way both her parents were smiling made Mei think something was up.

"As you know," said her mother. "We've been working much longer these last few weeks than normal."

"The reason for that, is because we've been having to save some extra money," her father said.

"What do you need extra money for?" asked Mei.

While it wasn't like they were rich, her family wasn't exactly poor either. They did live in a hut on the edge of the village, but that was mainly due to Mei's circumstances surrounding her powers rather than financial trouble.

"For this," Mei's mother pulled a laminated slip from behind her back. Taking the slip from her mother, Mei could see now what it was and her eyes widened in both shock and a sense of exhilaration. A one way trip ticket to Castelia, the largest city in the country.

"Is this...real?"

"Of course it is. Tomorrow, a ship from Castelia will be arriving here to pick some people up from Aspertia and this ticket will let you get on it. So don't lose it!"

"You bought this...for me?" Mei stammered. "I don't understand..."

"Well, it's obvious you aren't exactly having a great time here," said her mother. "Having you stay almost exclusively at the hut all day hurts us more than you know. And Castelia is known for housing many Awakened. Even less...favorable ones. So, you're way more likely to find someone like you who can help you."

"But, Castelia is so far away! Are you sure you want me going all alone?"

"That was a big concern for us," admitted her father. "But you're a big girl now. We trust you completely and know you won't get into trouble."

"I don't know what to say..." Mei stared at the pass in her hand. Most of her was happy and excited. The thought of getting out of her small village and going to the big city was quite tempting. Plus meeting other Awakened and people who weren't scared of her was even more of a reason to go. Not knowing what to say and overcome with emotion, Mei crawled to the other side of the short table and pulled both her parents into a hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"Oh, it's the least we could do. We want you to be able to grow and you certainly won't be able to do that here."

After releasing her parents, Mei looked to both of them with a wide grin.

About an hour after receiving the news that she'll be traveling to Castelia, Mei sat outside her family's hut and stared up at the night sky. While she hated spending most of her days alone, watching stars was one thing she was glad she could do alone. Being able to enjoy the beauty of the stars was a lot nicer when no one was talking in her ear.

_'I wonder if Castelia gets views like this.'  
_


End file.
